


Man of the People

by universal_reno



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Time, He's also kind of a slut, M/M, Markus has the patience of a saint, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, submissive Connor, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: AKA Markus fucks everyone





	1. Connor, First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a series of one-shots of Markus having sex with everyone because he's rather lovely to look at don't you think? Partner(s) in the chapter titles. More tags to be added as I continue it.

In the five years since his activation Markus had experienced more than many humans did in a lifetime. Granted, five was hardly new for an android. Before the revolution many had been swapped out every year or two with little more consideration than their owners might’ve given to upgrading a mobile phone. Fortunately for him Carl wasn’t like that at all. He’d cared more about Markus as a person with a personality that grew increasingly complex with time than as a machine that always had to have the newest features to impress his friends.

Said friends had been a major source of that personality development. They were an eclectic mix, open minded and in many ways ahead of their time. That open mindedness had extended to Markus, undoubtedly in many cases because of his looks. He was undeniably handsome, and many of the more libertine types had delighted in making him realize that. They’d made him feel loved and desired before he’d even realized the significance of those feelings. They’d also taught him more about sex than damn near any android not specifically programmed for prostitution.

None of which had done anything to prepare him for Connor. The former deviant hunter had taken to autonomy about as badly as anyone Markus had ever encountered, though of course he’d never say so. But the poor boy was so awkward in social situations that Markus found himself blushing and cringing on his behalf nearly every time they were out together. Little surprise, then, that he’d be the same in bed.

He’d barely gotten Connor undressed and he already seemed on the verge of coming undone. He looked up at Markus with wide brown eyes full of fear and trust, a faint blush painting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Markus still had his jeans on and was only half hard but the slightest movement of his hips against Connor’s made the younger deviant moan and buck up against him like a porn star. It would frankly have been off-putting if  Markus had doubted for even a second that the whole performance was genuine.

As it was though he calculated that the probability of this being an act was actually a shade below 0%. Connor, bless his heart, could barely act normal in daily life. The thought of him deliberately camping it up in bed was ridiculous. Not to mention he refused to stop apologizing. Every time he judged himself to have been too loud or moved too quickly it was ‘ _I’m sorry Markus’ ‘I’m so sorry, please don’t stop’_. Usually this was accompanied by trying to hide his face in the pillow or against Markus’s shoulder, but in the worse cases he would flinch like he expected to be hit.

“Connor, hey, listen to me. You need to relax, alright?” After the latest round of apologies Markus leaned back so he could look his partner straight in the eyes. He smoothed Connor’s disheveled hair back from his face and stroked his cheek gently. As weird and tiring as this encounter had been so far Markus couldn’t deny the urge to protect and reassure him.

“I’m sor…”

“No.” Markus’s tone was gentle but firm, as though he was talking to an especially suborn puppy. “Stop apologizing. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. This is new for you and I know it’s a lot to process. You just need to calm down. We’ve got all night and I’m not going anywhere.”

Connor nodded and bit his tongue to stop himself from apologizing yet again. The whole situation was mortifying, but when Markus touched him it felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He wasn’t even sure why he was reacting so much. He hadn’t been designed for sex, at least not specifically. But it was all so new and it was wonderful and frightening at the same time.

Markus knelt between his legs and Connor sat up so he could rest against his chest. He focused on keeping his breathing steady, even though he had no need to breathe at all. Having one thing to focus his attention on helped ground him, particularly since he’d become a deviant and subsequently found the world almost overwhelming in its variety and intensity.

“That’s the way. Just relax.” Encouraged by Connor no longer acting like he was seconds away from some sort of fit Markus began to explore his body again. He traced his fingers over scars and Connor shivered. Not many of their kind became damaged enough to leave a lasting mark and lived to tell about it, but it was something the two of them had in common.

Connor managed to restrain himself to quiet little moans and gasps but couldn’t stay still. He ground against Markus’s leg, desperate for more contact. He didn’t understand why he felt like this or what exactly he wanted, but the friction felt too good to deny.

“So eager aren’t you.” Markus’s words were soft but he nipped at Connor’s ear earning an a particularly sharp gasp. “Do you want me to touch you more? I will, but you have to promise you’ll stay calm.”

“I promise.” Connor nodded obediently and wasn’t that nice. Markus felt a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. He could work with this. He wrapped his hand around his partner’s cock and gave a few light strokes. He could feel Connor tense up, no doubt fighting the urge to rut against him like the over-eager little whore he evidently was, but he managed to restrain himself.

“Good boy.” Markus brought his free hand up to rest between Connor’s shoulders. He pressed hard enough to effectively pin him against his chest and little by little Connor began to relax. He rocked his hips to better meet Markus’s hand around his cock but seemed much more in control of himself.

After a few minutes Markus took pity. He knew this wasn’t enough to get Connor off, and the poor boy was painfully hard and clearly struggling to keep it together. Whenever he seemed on the verge of acting up again Markus would hold him just a little too tight or press his nails into the skin of his back, but the last thing he wanted was to actually hurt him.

When he stood to finish undressing Connor whimpered at the loss of contact but quieted after one stern look. Markus retrieved a bottle of lube from the bedside table and slicked himself up. He could feel Connor’s eyes on him and couldn’t resist playing it up a little. He rocked into his own hand and circled the tip with his thumb, leaving his skin shiny wherever he touched. Connor whined, then bit down on his own hand to silence himself.

“No.” Markus covered his hand with both his own and Connor dropped it to fist in the blankets instead. There was a little smudge of blue on his lips where he’d bitten down hard enough to break the skin. Markus gently kissed it away.

“You’re alright. Now tell me what you want.” It was the same firm tone as before. Connor seemed to respond well to it.

“What I want?”

“Yeah. I know you heard me.”

“I want…” Connor sounded like he was still trying to figure out the concept of getting to want things let alone saying it. “I... I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Markus nodded. “That’s what I thought. Now, kneel down.”

Again Connor did as he was told without hesitation. Markus guided his legs a little further apart and pressed one finger inside him, still slick with lube.

“Oh fuck…” Connor gasped and dropped his head down so he could hide his face in the pillow. It left him even more open for whatever Markus wanted to do, but he trusted him. It felt strange, though. Not bad, just not like he’d expected.

“Alright?”

“Yes.” His voice was muffled by the pillow but he sounded sure enough so Markus tried a second finger. Connor tensed for a second but forced himself to relax. But then Markus pressed up against something inside him that made his vision glitch.

“Goddamn it, yes! Oh fuck, please, like that!”

After that Markus knew not even an innate desire to obey would keep Connor in check. He hadn’t been sure he’d even have that spot. There was no reason for it on a police model. No good reason for it on any of them, really. Its sole purpose as far as he could tell was to provide some kind of override to their sensory processors to mimic enjoyment and make sex more believable for a human partner. Even in the most intimate moments they’d been designed to be to be used. For deviants, though, it was more like real sensation than a simple pre-engineered glitch. Markus had experienced it often enough himself to know exactly what Connor was going through.

He withdrew his fingers and tugged at Connor’s shoulder until he rolled over.

“I need you to look at me, alright? I need to know I’m not hurting you.”

Connor nodded and tried to hold his gaze, but as soon as Markus pressed into him he closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

“You good?”

“Yes.”

He gave Connor a moment to adjust but even he was finding it hard to be patient. Connor was obscenely tight around him and whether by virtue of his more advanced hardware or the current sensory overload he was running several degrees hotter. It was perfect.

As soon as Markus started to move Connor took to moaning and whimpering and cursing again, but this time he made no attempt to stop him. He barely registered that he’d retracted the skin on his hand.

Cool metal brushed Connor’s cheek inviting a connection and he didn’t hesitate. He wasn’t sure why. Every time he’d interfaced with someone before it had been frightening or painful for at least one party, but with Markus he felt only hope and reassurance. He knew Markus would be able to sense his own fear and uncertainty now, but he seemed to be able to read people so well that he suspected he’d known about those all along. For the first time since he’d become a deviant Connor stopped worrying about how he was supposed to be thinking or acting and allowed himself to simply be.

 _Fuck you’re beautiful_. Markus was too far gone for talking anymore, and cybernetic communication always felt more intimate anyway. It was one of the few things they had that humans weren’t intended to be a part of.

Connor couldn’t formulate coherent thoughts let alone words. He tried to project love and admiration and gratitude through their connection, but it was all too much. He was overwhelmed and he wanted it to stop and he also never wanted it to stop. It felt like he was dying and he was so afraid but at the same time it was so good. He tensed and clung to Markus a second longer. Then the world exploded.

Markus was caught off guard when Connor finally came. He’d done this with North before and it had been great, but the intensity that flared through the connection this time was like a shot to the chest. If that’s what Connor had been feeling all this time it was no wonder he’d acted up. It fairly dragged him over the edge with him.

Usually Markus loved basking in the afterglow and feeling like whatever he’d been stressing about didn’t matter anymore. This time though he barely had a second to relax before he realized Connor was crying. The connection between them was still open and he felt his friend’s confusion threatening to swallow him up.

“Connor, it’s okay! It’s gonna be okay. I got you.” He pulled the other against him and kissed that damn LED that he still refused to remove. At the moment it was red, but he didn’t sense any physical damage. Connor pressed his face against Markus’s shoulder and his skin was quickly soaked with tears.

“I..I’m sorry” Connor choked out, and Markus didn’t have the heart to scold him for it. He just held him and stroked his hair until he quieted. Honestly this was all way more than he’d signed up for, but way more than he’d signed up for had become something of a specialty of his. He was just glad he’d been the one Connor had chosen to try this with. Most people wouldn’t have had the patience to deal with it, and right now he needed someone to support him.

Eventually Connor sat up and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. The LED remained red, this time from sheer embarrassment. Why had he reacted like that? Surely that wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Now that he was calming down he realized how ridiculous he’d been.

“Markus, I…”

Markus silenced him with a gentle hand on his arm.

“It’s alright. Really. I know it’s all new I’m glad you trust me to help you through it.”

“Thanks for staying by me. Even after everything I did.” He couldn’t help thinking back to that horrible night on the platform when he’d nearly succumbed to Amanda’s wishes and finished the deviant leader off for good, but Markus seemed to know his train of thought even better than he did and distracted him with a kiss on the cheek. As exhausting as Connor could be Markus wouldn’t dream of abandoning him.


	2. Traci and Traci, Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember now why I don't write sex scenes involving women... Sorry this is a bit shitty. ~~It was honestly all just an excuse to make Connor momentarily a hypebeast~~ Also, Simon and North didn't survive my playthrough so idk what Simon is like after the tower if he does. Anything involving him after that point in my fics is conjecture until I get around to a replay.

After Carl died Markus figured he’d never celebrate his birthday again. He’d discovered early on that most  androids didn’t even know their date of manufacture let alone give it any particular significance. Besides, he was too busy trying to transform the momentum from the revolution into actual legislative change to waste time on such frivolities.

It’d been a total surprise, then, when Josh had pulled him aside on his way back to his room in the hotel where the Jericho council had set up their new base and announced they were going out. Markus had been brooding all day, he observed, and today of all days he should get to have some fun. 

Which was how they’d come to be at the club. Since the evacuation Detroit’s nightlife had taken a serious dive but there were still a few places like this left. The loud reggaeton and faux-tropical décor seemed a bit out of place on a snowy Michigan night, but Markus wasn’t about to complain. He loved music and he loved dancing and he loved spending time with his friends even more.

The whole crew had assembled for the occasion, or at least what was left of them. Markus tried not to think about how much he wished North was here but found that only made him miss her more, so he distracted himself by taking stock of the others instead. Josh looked somewhat uncomfortable with the whole scene but was doing his best to make sure everyone had a good time. Simon remained on the sidelines at one of the tables. He’d never fully recovered from the damage he’d received at Stratford Tower and it was hard for him to get around sometimes, but he seemed to be having fun anyway and would occasionally catch Josh by the arm and make him take a break while they laughed about some otherwise silent conversation over their private channel.

Even Connor had put in an appearance. A hell of an appearance it was, too. Markus knew he’d been experimenting with the concept of personal style lately, but somehow seeing him in track pants and a t-shirt with Supreme stamped in bold letters across the chest just looked wrong. And that wasn’t even starting on the chromed out 1911 he’d caught a glimpse of under his jacket earlier.

But there was someone who managed to be even more distracting than Connor’s questionable taste in fashion and firearms. Two someones, actually. He was surprised Traci and Victoria (nee blue haired Traci) had even wanted to come to a place like this given their history, and even more surprised when they’d been all over him the moment he walked through the door. Granted he was one of the few present who could come close to their skill level at dancing, but he’d been pretty sure they weren’t interested in dancing with men, android or otherwise.

Served him right for making assumptions, he supposed. He only managed to tear his eyes off Victoria twerking on stage when Traci made her way into his arms and started to grind against him. Both women danced perreo like they’d been built for it specifically, and it took every shred of willpower he had to remain a gentleman about the whole thing.

Traci was having none of that. She grabbed his hands from where he’d rested them as innocently as he could manage on her hips and brought them up to cup her breasts.

“You stress too much!” She was practically yelling in his ear but he could barely make her out over the music. She tilted her head back to graze her teeth over his jaw and gave him a firm squeeze through is jeans.

“You need to release some tension!” She continued, and wiggled out of his grip enough to take his hand and start leading him towards the stairs up to the VIP booth. Victoria fell in behind them a second later and gave his ass a playful swat. Markus managed not to yelp, but only just.

Upstairs Victoria draped herself across one of the seats and pulled a wholly unnecessary bottle of Ace out of a bucket of ice that had been left on the table beside an absurdly huge bouquet of red roses sometime in the half hour since he’d been up here last. She popped the cork barehanded and started to pour while Traci pulled him to sit beside her and examined the flowers.

“Aw, you’ve got an admirer.” She rested her head in his lap and held the card from the flowers up to him. “I think Connor has a crush” she teased. “Should we invite him to play with us?”

“No!” Even considering the volume in the club Markus said it a bit louder than was necessary, the memory of his painfully awkward tryst with Connor still all too vivid. Traci raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.

“He’s… having such a good time down there.” Markus glanced over the balcony and spotted Connor harassing Josh about something. For a second he thought they were about to fight but then they both doubled over laughing, Josh gesturing wildly to Simon in an attempt to let him in on whatever the joke had been. _My God he’s actually socializing._

Markus was pulled from his thoughts by Victoria dropping her arms around his neck and pressing a champagne glass into his hand. While she clinked her own glass against his Traci took the opportunity to straddle him and kiss her girlfriend over his shoulder.

“Fuck…” he breathed when she ground down against him. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing her ass.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Victoria purred. Markus nodded, at a loss for words.

“Do you want to fuck her? Or me? Do you want us to make you feel good?”

He couldn’t escape the feeling that this was somehow incredibly messed up even though they were the ones who’d come on to him, but he nodded again anyway.

“Well, which is it gonna be, sugar?” Traci teased. “If you want something you’ve gotta ask for it. You of all people should know that.”

“Both” he managed. He was already practically hyperventilating in an effort to keep from overheating, and what was before Traci unzipped his jeans and seated herself on his cock with no preamble. She pulled her dress off so he could kiss her tits while she rode him and he breathed curses against her skin.

Even in this position Traci only had eyes for Victoria and went back to kissing her over his shoulder so passionately that he might’ve been jealous had he not actually been fucking her right then. Victoria tangled one hand in Traci’s hair and slipped the other down Markus’s shirt to caress his chest and abs.

“Seems like someone put some extra effort into making you pretty too.” A moment later she was pulling off his shirt. After a brief struggle with the fabric Traci’s body was pressed even warmer against his bare skin. He tried to fuck her with some basic level of competence but found his movements uncoordinated and erratic. The whole thing was pretty damn overwhelming.

“Easy tiger, she’ll break you if you let her.” He couldn’t feel Victoria’s breath against his skin like he could’ve with a human partner, but he definitely felt it when she nipped at his ear. He tilted his head back and moaned.

Markus had never fucked anyone designed for sex work before but he was quickly beginning to see the appeal. The way Traci clenched around him and rolled her hips was perfectly calculated to give him as much pleasure as possible. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but the pair were still kissing above him when he came.

“Fuck you’re amazing” he panted. He gave Traci’s ass one more quick squeeze before she climbed off him to lay back with one foot up on the seat and the other on the table. While Markus was temporarily dazed Victoria knelt between her girlfriend’s legs and started to eat her out, all the while keeping her gaze locked with his.

Beside him Traci writhed, digging her nails into the seat cushions and generally making a spectacle out of herself. He didn’t know if she was playing it up or acting in accordance with her programming or if it really did feel that good. In his current state of mind all that mattered was that it was hot as hell.

Without even registering he was doing it he started to stroke himself. His cock was still slick from being inside Traci and he was well on the way to being hard again. Beside him Victoria pulled away from her partner enough for him to see that her lips were smeared with his cum that she’d licked out of her. Then she pulled herself up to lay on top of Traci and kissed her.

Traci gave a pleased little moan when Victoria slipped two fingers inside her but got a lot louder once she started to fuck her with her hand. Markus’s first thought was that it looked painful, but Traci’s behavior suggested otherwise so he didn’t feel so guilty about jacking off to it.

Even while they were enjoying each other’s company the women didn’t forget about Markus. At least the way Victoria kept adjusting her position so her ass could press more fully against his thigh certainly felt deliberate. Traci was clearly losing herself more and more beneath her, but he was still taken somewhat by surprise when she arched up and something gushed out around Victoria’s fingers.

Of course they’d designed her to squirt. Markus tried not to consider the social and political issues surrounding who’s benefit that feature had been added for, which was admittedly much easier at present than it ordinarily would have been. He managed one more thrust into his own hand before he came again.

This time he was utterly wrecked and had all he could do to stay sitting up. When he felt Victoria’s hands on him he almost flinched. Surely she didn’t want to keep going. She and Traci may have been built specifically for sex but Markus wasn’t which meant it was a pretty big power drain. He was honestly relieved when she simply tucked him back into his jeans and rose to stand, looking down at him with a cheeky smirk.

Traci got to her feet rather more unsteadily, but by the time she’d recovered her dress from under the seat she looked almost as though nothing had happened. She leaned down and brushed her lips over the faint scar that had been left when he’d ripped out his LED.

“Happy birthday, Mr. President…” she sang in his ear in a more than passing impersonation of Marilyn Monroe before taking Victoria’s hand and pulling her toward the stairs to rejoin the party. Markus looked after them but couldn’t find the energy to join just yet. Instead he plucked one of the roses from the arrangement and studied it thoughtfully, unable to keep the smile off his face. It was certainly a birthday to remember.


End file.
